The Song
by FallingSkiesxxxHalMason
Summary: No one knew Hal Mason had musical talent, until Maggie finds him singing one night. Takes place after Molon Labe. Ben has left already, that's why he is not in the story. But you probably already knew that! ;D Rated T b/c im super paranoid and its my first story!


The Song

**No one knew Hal Mason had musical talent until Maggie finds him singing one night. Takes place after Molon Labe. Ben has left already that's why he is not in the story. But you probably already knew that! ;D **

**Love The Way You Lie by Colton Dixon is the song sung in this story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Falling Skies or the song Love the Way You Lie**

The 2nd Mass had found a deserted strip mall to get some much needed rest and fuel on the way to Charleston. As Maggie was walking past the shops thinking how quickly thing have changed in the world, she hears faint, musical notes coming from the music shop a few doors down. When she peeks in the doorway, she sees a dark haired boy with fingerless gloves playing the guitar. She widens her brown eyes in shock and decides to go get Tom, Matt and Anne. When they get back they hear the beginning of a slow and beautiful melody being played. And then Hal begins to sing.

_On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then the saint turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind_

Tom and Matt looked at each other with pure shock on their faces. Tom had known Hal since he was born, and had no idea he could sing and play the guitar. Matt's chocolate brown eyes showed the exact same surprise as his father's brown eyes.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

Now there's gravel in our voices  
Glass is shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war, you'll always win  
Even when I'm right  
'Cause you feed me fables from your head  
With violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles  
Are what keeps me satisfied

And suddenly Maggie knew why Hal was singing that song. It went along with what happened to Karen; how she deceived everyone into thinking she was free from the Overlords when it was all a trick to get to Ben. And the look on Anne's face and the realization in her brown eyes, said that she knew it as well.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
'Til the walls are goin' up  
In smoke with all our memories (our memories)

When Hal sang that, everyone was at a loss for words. No one knew that Hal could sing like that!

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie (x4)_

Suddenly Matt ran through the door towards Hal.

"Wow Hal, I never knew you could sing! That was awesome!" Matt exclaimed.

Hal looked up, completely startled at the sudden audience. The others decided to show themselves and walked up to the still startled Hal.

"How come you never told me you could sing and play the guitar?" Tom asked.

"I don't know, I just never felt like telling anyone I guess. Although mom knew. It was hard to keep anything from her." Hal said quietly, smiling at the memories.

"So solider boy knows how to sing huh?" Maggie said. "Wait until Dai, Anthony, and the rest of the fighters hear this!" Maggie teased.

Hal was too shocked to reply and just looked at his shoes with his chocolate colored eyes, mumbling that he wasn't that good.

"Don't ever think that Hal, your voice is a gift that should be shared with the rest of the 2nd Mass and others." Anne said, as she had apparently heard what he said.

Hal looked touched at that and asked, "Do you really think so Anne?"

"I don't think so I know so!" Anne said with a huge grin on her face.

Maggie, Tom and Matt all shook their heads in agreement, all giving their support to the young man.

"Thanks guys" Hal

"Your mother would be proud of you" Tom said.

"You think so?" asked Hal.

"I know so. And we will get the real Karen back, and we will find Ben again. I promise." Tom vowed.

And with that said, Tom, Matt, Anne, Maggie, and Hal all left the music store into the cool, crisp air of the autumn evening.

The End

**Authors Note: I hope you all enjoy it!**


End file.
